De moi à toi(ts) (une histoire d'éléments)
by swet-dream
Summary: Brienne est en fuite, Jaime est prisonnier. Les fils du destin s'emmêlent comme des nattes et les emprisonnent avec. Quand la réalité est leur combat. UA
1. Premier élément : La Terre

Sur une reprise de **Daniela Andrade,** veuillez laissez place à un petit nouveau . Ce sera certainement plus long que les autres fois et je tenterais d'être assez régulière dans ma publication.

* * *

 **Première partie : La Terre**

Mon nom est Brienne de Torth. Pas commun comme patronyme n'est-ce pas ? Il a sa petite histoire, qui fait bien rire ceux qui nous rencontre. Mon père est issu de la vieille noblesse. Il paraît. C'est ce qu'il aime répéter aux gens qu'il rencontre. Tellement vieille la noblesse d'ailleurs qu'il ne lui en reste que le nom. Je suis mauvaise langue certainement puisqu'il lui reste aussi un vieil écusson rouillé qui trône dans un placard quelconque de notre petit appartement qui sent la clope, le détergent et le parfum de maman. Et il n'en sortira jamais. Notre blason va rester enterré dans son placard, avec la poussière de la gloire passée. Plutôt poétique mais relativement triste et porteur de toute l'apathie que seul ceux sans espoir d'améliorer leur lendemain connaissent. Vous savez, ce petit air désolé, les épaules un peu voutées, ce quotidien pas totalement misérable mais franchement pas reluisant et cette impression de vivre dans du rafistolé ? Ce goût d'abandon des choses ? Si j'ai l'air sombre je sais pourtant que j'ai raison, la vie dans les tours ça n'a jamais permis à personne de rendre sa vie meilleure ou de redorer un quelconque blason. Si tant est que blason il y ait eu un jour. Nous avons la chance au contraire de bien d'autre d'avoir une histoire, un passé, un semblant de généalogie, même dans l'optique où il ne s'agirait que du passé d'un nobliau désargenté, il nous reste quelque chose. Nous ne sommes pas expatriés ou déracinés. Pour moi un héritage généalogique est quelque chose d'important. Je pourrais l'expliquer en disant que c'est la seule chose qu'on ne peut jamais nous enlever, mais j'ai toujours eu cette fascination depuis toute petite pour les arbres généalogiques et l'histoire familiale. Ça me donne l'impression de posséder quelque chose et de savoir où je vais. Mais les tours ne permettent pas tellement ce genre de réflexion philosophique. Non. Les tours c'est gris, ça cache le ciel et ça isole mal les bruits, le désespoir des voisins coulent sur ceux du dessous. Ça te coupe dans tes élans lyriques ces trucs. Nous habitons au cinquième étage d'une tour de quinze étages donc on s'en prend une bonne couche sur le crâne. C'est plutôt hideux comme image, un genre de mélasse d'abandon. Sur fond de postes de radios et de télévisions qui crachotent. Mais si je continue sur les tours je ne vais jamais m'arrêter je crois. J'ai trop de choses à dire sur la symbolique des bâtiments. Trop de choses à dire sur leur tête de montagnes, un genre de grand obstacle au paysage et au panorama et ce n'est clairement pas le moment de se perdre dans les méandres narratives, je n'ai que peu de temps pour m'exprimer, peu de temps pour comprendre.

Pour me présenter totalement, il faudrait expliquer d'où viens mon prénom plutôt moche. Très simple, je le dois à ma tête carrément laide elle. Autant se débarrasser tout de suite de cette partie-là de l'affaire, je suis un laideron. Pas de fausse modestie là-dedans. La loterie génétique m'a salement arrangée, mes chromosomes se sont embrouillés les pinceaux ou les signaux électriques ou quelques choses comme ça. Je ne saurais pas vous dire. Ce qui est sûre, c'est que le résultat est… pour le moins… Disgracieux. Trop grand corps, muscles massifs, mâchoire allongée, grandes dents, yeux trop rapprochés, tout est de couleur boue chez moi. L'effort me rend suante, haletante. Ma démarche est balourde. Quand je suis quelque part, on me fixe. Longtemps. Le temps de savoir si je suis réellement une fille. Ma poitrine met fin aux doutes. Ma voix aussi. Je suis un genre de phénomène de foire. Un truc trop grand qui prend trop de place à vouloir se faire oublier. Les repas de familles à Noel me le rappel sans cesse. Une grande gigasse, pas arrangée, ridicule en robe et moche en pantalons. Et ne soupirez pas d'un air désolé, même ma mère est d'accord avec ça. Bon dans la foulée on peut admettre à sa décharge que dès qu'il s'agit de me rabaisser elle est présente quand je suis née, elle a directement adoptée le pli du **« t'es déjà moche, compte pas sur moi pour te rendre la vie plus belle. »** Et elle a commencé avec mon prénom. Sur un certain point, elle m'a rendu service, grâce à elle, j'ai appris à ne rien espérer de la vie, à ne pas croire au prince charmant, à ne pas être niaise ou pire, me bercer d'illusions et de rêves de _romantisme_ !

Il n'empêche que quand je regarde ma mère, je ne comprends pas mon apparence, il en est de même pour elle. Malgré la cigarette et le temps qui l'agresse, ma mère a quelque chose de fascinant, comme un petit air altier, un regard assuré qui ne s'en laisse pas conter et de magnifiques cheveux. Quand j'étais petite, on a développé un genre de jeux. On se fixait pendant des heures, je la connais par cœur, elle ne me voyait pas vraiment. Elle regardait à travers moi ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour me transformer en quelque chose qui lui correspondent plus, qui lui plaise. Mais on est définitivement trop pauvres pour envisager une chirurgie et puis maman est respectueuse de mère nature, ce qu'elle fait doit être conservé. Un genre d'écologie physique. Ça m'a évitée les barrettes roses à paillettes, étant petite, et pour ça je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Sa dureté m'a donc permis de m'en sortir dans la vie. C'est une bien drôle de mère que j'ai eu en vérité. Un amour pour le moins étrange nous lie. Assez indescriptible, d'un genre plutôt agressif de son côté, incisif. Mon ours de père lui n'a rien d'une gravure de mode mais il n'est pas à plaindre. Pas trop _._ Il est grand. Plutôt massif que ciselé. Un homme honnête, qui m'a toujours regardé d'un air fier ou inquiet. Il a eu un vrai souci de mon bien être. Je ne suis pas abandonnée. J'ai appris à rendre mes parents un tant soit peu fier de moi, autrement que par mes grâces. Je les ai apprivoisé on peut dire. De ma mère j'ai absorbé les conseils, de mon père j'ai reçu l'amour des combats. Il a pratiqué le Krav Maga pendant des années. J'ai préféré des arts moins violents, mais il n'a jamais raté aucune de mes démonstrations.

Ah oui, le combat. La meilleure partie de ma vie. Là où j'excelle, ma malédiction personnelle aussi puisque cela me rend encore plus étrange aux yeux des autres garçons et filles que je rencontre au fil des saisons de combats. Brienne de Torth a commencé à faire de la boxe anglaise en club, puis elle a découvert la boxe française et enfin la boxe thaïlandaise. Tout cela nous mène à mon précaire équilibre de vie. A dix-huit ans, j'avais développé une excellente connaissance des arts martiaux de différents types, en gardant une prédilection particulière pour la boxe thaïlandaise. Je ne passais pas en compétitions puisque je ne remplissais que les critères de catch au niveau de la taille et du poids et que ça ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. De plus, les compétitions auraient attirées l'attention sur moi et je déteste ça. Brienne veux être une souris. Une grosse souris. Un genre de souris mutante mais une souris quand même. J'enseignais la boxe à des petits en échange de leçons gratuites avec le propriétaire du club pour me perfectionner. Cela m'a permis de rencontrer le Crew de Barathéon (aussi appelé les Arcs-en-Ciel), mené par le plus bel homme qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer dans ma courte vie. Renly. Boucle brune, nez en trompette, yeux bleus, musculature impressionnante, charisme à faire trembler une nonne et une assurance à toute épreuve. Le seul homme qui ne m'ait pas regardé avec dégoût, qui a tenté de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le monstre. Ouais c'est comme ça qu'on me voit. Une putain de monstre. La vie ne fait pas de cadeaux aux filles plus fortes que les hommes, égalité des sexes ou pas. Moche un jour, bizarre toujours. Les gens des petits quartiers n'aiment définitivement pas ce qui dépasse. Et je dépasse. Un mètre quatre-vingt. Forcément ça rentre pas dans les petites cases. Et Renly et son sourire.

La seule personne qui me traite comme une vraie fille et qui m'accorde des combats. Je découvre un peu le monde dans un sourire. J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure en permanence avec lui. Ses amis se moquent. Parfois méchamment. Mais Renly m'initie. Je découvre des réveils à l'aube, des exercices de souplesses plus poussés, les heures de musculation. Les combats continuent mais je découvre pendant deux ans les arcanes d'un sport beaucoup plus complexe et prenant. Le combat n'y a pas sa place en tant que tel mais peut se révéler plus qu'utile dans certaines situations pour le moins… compliquées.

Je romps mes attaches sans faille avec la légalité et ma petite vie lisse prend un tournant décisif. J'entre dans leur crew. La petite troupe de Renly fait du parkour la nuit et les jours fériés.

Et comme ça, de salto en salto, ma carcasse apprend. Douloureusement. Ma taille, ma carrure de boxeuse, mes muscles, tout devient un atout. On grimpe. Partout. La vie est belle, les immeubles sont hauts. Le soleil aussi. Ça cogne dur sur nos cranes quand on escalade les façades, quand on court pour échapper aux condés, quand on essaie de ne pas s'éclater en morceau sur le bitume fumant en courant sur des corniches infestées de pigeons et glissantes comme des toboggans pour enfants. A la différence pourtant, qu'il n'y aura pas maman pour me tenir la main pendant la chute et s'assurer que j'arrive entière en bas. Mais le risque est trop beau. Les combats débarquent pour maintenir la forme physique et se défendre quand on entre sur un territoire où nous n'avons pas le droit de mettre les pieds ou quand un flicaillon nous attrape au collet.

Je « me fais » ma première façade complète pendant le mois d'août. J'arrive essoufflée, épuisée, tremblante au sommet de l'immeuble et je découvre mon premier toit. L'adrénaline me brouille la vision, j'ai le cœur qui veut exploser. Il explose d'ailleurs. Moi avec. Je me décompose en un gargantuesque éclat de rire, sous l'œil dubitatif de mes compagnons de fortune. Mes nouveaux frères comme je le pense alors. Les murs s'enchaînent, j'apprends, je fuis mes parents. J'ai besoin de mouvements, d'espoir, de dépasser le marasme. Je change de vision du monde. Les tours deviennent un terrain de jeux. Plus elles sont hautes, plus on peut voir loin et apercevoir le soleil et le paysage en contrebas. Plus elles sont collées, plus on peut se promener de toits en toits. En un an j'apprends les ficelles, les arcanes et les coups de blues des semaines où je ne saute pas d'obstacles.

 **« - Tu vois Brienne le parkour envisage le monde comme un immense terrain de jeux, il n'y a pas d'obstacles, il n'y a que des manières de s'amuser en plus**

 **On est bloqué quand même des fois…**

 **Non, jamais. Pas quand tu es maître de cet art. Pour le moment tu apprends c'est normal.**

 **On finit d'apprendre un jour tu crois monsieur le petit lord ?**

 **Non damoiselle, on apprend toujours. Bouge tes fesses de gonzesse jusqu'à la corniche là-bas, je veux voir comment tu t'en sors avec les surfaces planes. »**

Je ne parle qu'avec Renly, le reste du groupe ne m'accepte pas encore vraiment. On se côtoie, on s'entraide, on se chambre. Mais le soir, je rentre seule et je ne contacte personne en dehors des entraînements. Je découvre le plaisir de transmettre mon savoir. Mes petits apprentis de la boxe thaïe me regarde avec respect et admiration. J'apprécie avec eux la position unisexe et confortable du Professeur. Je n'ai pas à être quoi que ce soit d'autres que celui qui apprend avec eux. C'est comme avec les toits. Qui tu es n'a aucune importance, tu dois juste savoir calculer tes sauts. Ma mère me pense lesbienne. Elle tente d'avoir avec moi de grande discussion pour me forcer à sortir de mon placard, ce qui me libèrerait selon elle. C'est vrai qu'avec mon physique et ma vie plutôt hors des plates-bandes conventionnelles je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de nouer des relations amoureuses. Mais maman ne comprend pas que c'est grâce à elle que je n'espère pas. Elle m'a bien éduquée. Je ne peux rien attendre de personne. Pour attirer il faut être attirant et je ne le suis pas. Les filles ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça. Elles m'effraient avec leurs grandes mains, et ce qu'elles cachent entre leurs cils maquillés. Je n'ai pas d'amie. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis non plus. Les garçons ne font que me chercher des noises plus ou moins conséquentes. Je n'ai que Renly. Et ses mots. Et son regard. Et sa présence. Et son charisme. Et la chaleur de son corps quand on escalade des façades. Les garçons se tiennent à distance respectueuses de mes battoirs et les filles ne me regardent qu'avec pitié ou dégoût. Je tente de me joindre aux marches de fierté mais c'est peine perdue. Je ne suis la bienvenue nulle part. Même Renly à mieux à faire que de passer tout son temps avec moi. Mais les quelques moments qui me sont accordés, que ce soit seule avec lui ou accompagné du reste du crew sont mes bouteilles d'oxygènes dans l'appartement encrassé de fumée et de vapeur.

L'atmosphère de laisser-aller qui encrasse mes parents me touche moins fort qu'avant. Je ramène un peu d'argent, en vivant sous leur toit je peux me permettre de faire des économies. Je rêve de m'offrir une moto. Je serais un chevalier citadin sur son noir destrier de fer. Les rêves sont faits pour mieux dormir, pas pour rester réveillé mais le mien s'accroche à mes cheveux pendant la journée et refuse de rejoindre le royaume de l'inconscient. Je fais taire mes démons et mon amour sans retour pour le Lord comme on l'appelle pour se moquer et aussi par respect pour tout ce qu'il nous a appris en levant le son de ma musique toujours plus fort. Je parfais mon équilibre. J'apprends à éviter les condés, les problèmes et je me tente à marcher sur des fils. Le parkour m'ouvre des horizons, je m'améliore à force d'entraînement et j'améliore ma pratique des arts de combats en donnant mes cours.

Papa travaille, maman erre dans l'appartement. Normal, banal, habituel. Appartement enfumé, télé assourdit par le silence. Je ne suis plus là, portes qui claquent, questions sans réponses et on mange accroupit sur des poutrelles de chantiers des sandwichs en cartons au goût passé et écrasé dans les sacs mais qui ont une saveur de vide qui me les rend délicieux. Frissons.

Je ne vais plus au lycée, je travaille. Je n'ai pas le bac, c'est suicidaire dans notre société actuelle il paraît mais l'atmosphère du lycée m'a trop fait de mal. Si je sais me débrouiller dans le monde, le microcosme lycéen a été par trop agressif et violent à mon égard et je refuse de retourner là-bas et d'y être forcé à plier l'échine devant des gens moins fort que moi. Je sais que mon esprit va en pâtir mais je n'ai jamais eu pour objectif de devenir un grand sage ou une philosophe de renom. En plus d'être moche je ne brille pas par mon intelligence je le crains. Par ma lucidité certainement mais ça s'arrête là. Elle me rend pourtant service ma Dame lucidité, elle m'évite des combines louches et me permettent de trouver du travail. Et surtout, elle m'empêche d'espérer Renly. Et ça, si ça ne me sauve pas de l'amour que je ressens, ça me sauve de l'espoir qui est franchement pire que l'amour. Beaucoup plus insidieux. Traître et doucereux. Je sais qu'il sait. Que le crew sait. Mais cela me permet de me dépasser alors je profite de ce sentiment pour m'améliorer, pas pour lui plaire car je sais que c'est sans espoir. Pour me plaire. Pour pouvoir me regarder dans une glace avec amour et fierté. Et je dois dire que même si je suis encore loin de ce résultat, le temps où je fuyais mon reflet dans la glace est révolu.

Si je ne me souris pas encore beaucoup, j'ai appris à être fière de chacun des muscles que j'ai développé car ils me permettent de réaliser des choses dont je suis fière. Prendre des muscles me permet de satisfaire un peu plus mes envies de look androgyne. J'entretiens le doute. Pas que j'adore avoir l'air d'un homme mais au moins personne ne m'embête. Je n'ai pas vraiment un air aimable. Et les sweats larges n'arrangent rien. Et c'est ma foi tant mieux. Brienne est en sécurité à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Chaque minuscule progrès que je fais, chaque murs que j'escalade, chaque seconde de vitesse que je gagne, ma vision de moi-même s'améliore. Les cheveux de Renly poussent. Mes parents sont intrigués par cette nouvelle bande qui m'entoure à présent. Maman est fière que je me sois liée avec des gens autres que moi-même. Papa est content de mes progrès sociaux et en combat.

L'été débarque et nous trouve fin prêt à tenter tout ce qu'on pourra imaginer d'un peu stupide, de carrément dangereux et de totalement illégal. On se défonce à l'adrénaline. On est accroc. L'appel du vide est irrésistible, implacable. On se met tous d'accord pour se consacrer presque uniquement à l'escalade de façade. On est tous dans la révolte contre les tours on les déteste. Va savoir pourquoi, un genre de volonté e s'en sortir et de déclarer un coupable. Elles nous emprisonnent, on les méprise. Et accessoirement on prend conscience qu'il y a un au-delà. Le monde est vaste. La ville est belle. Fatalement on y trouvera notre place un jour ou l'autre non ?

On cherche du travail, je dégote un entretien dans une agence de sécurité. On y passe tous. En quelques semaines on a remplacé toute l'équipe. Le crew est consciencieux. Rien ne sort ou ne rentre dans l'entreprise sans notre visa. On fait relativement peur je crois. Mais du coup on est apprécié du boss. Tous les sept. Renly, Loras son meilleur ami (un genre de gravure de mode avec des fringues impressionnantes la plupart du temps), moi, Mathis Rowan une brute épaisse mais qui peut avoir l'air de voler tellement il est rapide quand il grimpe ,Bryce Caron blond cheveux, blonde barbe, noirs yeux, noir humour, points solides , Eldon Estremont, tatouage de tortue sur l'épaule droite, Robart le silencieux, la fouine, l'œil de lynx, exquis en société, sauvage sur un tatamis, notre guetteur émérite .

L'été donc, mais on doit encore aller travailler. On monte des projets d'une plus grande envergure, surtout un en fait, pour la fin de notre contrat. Ce projet est en fait une réponse à un défis stupide lancé par un autre groupe. Ne pas y répondre nous décrédibiliserait et nous ferait perdre notre réputation. Mais ce projet nous emballe, il nous possède au-delà du défis. On le règle au millimètre. Je vais chaque jour aux réunions dans le salon de Renly le cœur battant. J'ai un rôle. Un grand rôle même. Je vais être dans les premières lignes, je vais faire partie de la « garde » de Renly, je serai une des responsable de sa sécurité une fois qu'il sera dans les airs. Mathis sera au centre, derrière nous, Bryce partira sur la façade ouest, Eldon sera le dernier à partir et aura notre caméra sur la tête. Robart, lui, ne montera pas .J'ai tellement hâte. C'est la consécration. Je pleure d'émotion en apprenant la nouvelle. Je me sens reconnue à ma juste valeur. Je ne serais pas la seule à être chargée de cette partie du travail mais qu'il m'accorde ce privilège montre la confiance qu'il a en moi. J'en ai le cœur qui dégringole dans les talons et l'occiput en bazar dès que j'y pense. Je sais qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée mais quand même, ça me fais quelque chose.

Je souris, je suis euphorique et je commence à vouloir mon indépendance. Mon travail me permettrait de payer un loyer… Je voudrais quitter l'appartement de mes parents. Je vais sur mes dix-neuf ans, j'ai l'impression que le monde est à moi. Je suis encore très naïve bien que je pense le contraire… Maman est de toute façon opposée à cette idée. Sous sa froideur, elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir me voir quitter le nid. Je cherche un compromis. Mon chevalier-Lord-amour-de-ma-vie trouve (comme toujours) une solution géniale. Il me propose de rejoindre la colocation qu'il occupe avec le reste du crew dans un pavillon de banlieue. Je saute à pied joint sur l'occasion, maman tire la tronche, papa n'est pas enchanté mais je crois que je m'en fous. On aura droit à un chômage à la fin du contrat, je suis à peu près tranquille pour plusieurs mois. Surtout que vivant chez mes parents j'ai quelques économies qui me seront bien utiles. L'acclimatation n'est pas super simple, je me prends des vannes assez acides et des coups bas assez douloureux (j'avoue je pleure souvent). Mais la vie est belle je vis sous le toit de Renly, je le vois chaque jours, je parle avec lui des fois quand il n'est pas occupé à courir partout, je l'entends rire avec Loras, je l'entends marcher. Je profite de chaque seconde comme si je les volais. On est dans l'attente, la préparation, l'expectative, on a tous l'impression de voler ces moments. Je le sais. Je le sens. On sait qu'à un moment il faudra redescendre sur terre et que ce sera dur. Vraiment dur. Très dur. On sait qu'on va s'aplatir au sol et souffrir comme peu en auront l'occasion. Du moins je le sens. Et je crois que Loras aussi. Renly fanfaronne. Il ne semble jamais se soucier de rien. Il n'est pas inconscient, il est confiant. Ce qui est peut-être encore pire. Non ?

Les scènes de la vie quotidienne sont souvent à se tordre de rire maintenant que j'y pense. La tête de Mathis devant la machine à laver à avoir l'air de demander à quelle sauce il allait être mangé par cet étrange monstre de « lavage à sec ». Je ne parle même pas du sacro-saint « lavage à froid » qui les laisse tous très perplexe. Je rigole. Je me moque. Copieusement. Ma position de fille enfin utile et dominante. Ils me respectent un peu de maîtriser plus qu'eux des choses essentielles et qu'ils doivent me demander de leur expliquer. Si j'étais une vraie garce je vous dirais le fond exact de ma pensée tout de suite qui est qu'ils se trouvent obligés de s'abaisser à me demander des choses mais je suis une sainte-nitouche. Je refuse vertement de le faire à leur place comme pour les corvées crades de ménages pour lesquels on instaure un tour que je fais respecter au mépris de toutes menaces pesant sur mon humble tête. Je crois que je prends de l'assurance à ce moment-là. Je ne m'écrase plus. Je rends coups pour coups. Je me sens puissante. Je me rends compte que je peux faire peur. Je prends conscience que mon calme et ma froideur peuvent effrayer et empêcher la violence d'éclater. Je marche le buste plus droit. Je suis toujours aussi laide mais je ne cherche plus à disparaître dans les murs, je m'exprime un peu et surtout j'arrête de me reprocher ma sale gueule. Etre moche d'accord. M'en estimer responsable non. Mes parents ne le sont pas non plus. Personne ne l'est, la loterie génétique porte ce nom pour une raison évidente : il y a des gagnants et des perdants. Je suis une perdante sous bien des aspects. On ne va pas en parler cent ans non plus quoi. Si ? Visiblement pour certains si mais pour moi ce n'est plus d'actualité. Et ma foi, je réussie relativement bien à imposer mon point de vue sur ce sujet, qui commence tout de même à dater un peu il faut bien l'avouer. Il faut croire qu'on s'habitue à ma tronche.

L'appartement stagne donc dans un genre de flot hors du temps, une petite routine qui fais du bien et qui endort la méfiance du lendemain. On bosse à l'élargissement de notre zone d'action, on fait des repérages, on prend des photos, les équipes étant constitués on réfléchit à un plan d'arrivé et de sortie correct. Et surtout, un itinéraire. On se dispute beaucoup sur la stratégie à adopter. Que ce soit sur l'horaire ou notre trajectoire sur la façade, sur nos figures, sur notre timing … On tente de ne rien laisser au hasard et ça donne énormément de travail, de litre de café et d'insultes. Le contrat prend fin, on fixe une date. Une heure. On vérifie la météo, les habitants du lieu. On a décidé de s'attaquer à une zone habitée. Un gros morceau. Un morceau dangereux. Qui marquerait une vraie progression de notre crew dans le milieu, on aurait alors un territoire bien à nous. Cet immeuble ferait partie de notre panel. On sait que c'est une prise de risque énorme mais on fait une confiance aveugle à Renly qui nous appelle l'arc-en-ciel. Quand on lui demande pourquoi, il rigole et nous répond que c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais vu une équipe de branquignoles comme la nôtre et aussi mal assortie. Il répond ça avec un sourire tellement étrange que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si ça n'a pas un rapport avec un autre arc-en-ciel, celui-là bien différent mais qui rappelle aussi à des valeurs de partage et d'acceptation de l'autre. Un arc-en-ciel sur un drapeau. Ce serait une blague d'assez mauvais goût pour mes camarades qui ne se doutent de rien et qui ne se caractérisent pas trop par leur ouverture d'esprit. Je n'ose poursuivre ce raisonnement en l'appliquant au lien plus que fort qui lie mon chef et son meilleur ami. Loras et son amour des fleurs. Je crois que je fais un déni, je crois que Renly comprends ce qui se passe sous mon crâne. Il me sourit de plus en plus. Je l'aime de plus en plus. La veille du grand jour, je passe voir mes parents, je mange avec eux, je leur donne des nouvelles de la troupe et je dors mal. On a prévu de partir à l'aube, soit vers 4heures du matin en horaire estivale.

J'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà monté ce truc en rêve plus d'un milliers de fois. On est tous plus qu'impatients. La vie nous ouvre les bras et on se jette dedans en courant. Nos réveils sonnent. Un peu zombies, très excités, on se prépare. Talc, craie, bandes, fringues. Echauffements.

La ville nous appartient.

* * *

Première partie finie ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	2. Deuxième élément : Le Ciel

Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, je m'en excuse mais les suivants devraient être plus longs. Ils seront sans d'ailleurs réécris je pense d'ici quelques mois, me connaissant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Deuxième élément : Le Ciel :**

La sensation du sol sous mes pieds, la dureté de l'asphalte contre lequel mes semelles frappent. Mes cheveux dans le vent, ma queue de cheval se balance au rythme de ma course. J'écarte les bras, je voudrais voler. Je sais que je le peux à ce moment précis. Le crew de l'arc-en-ciel est en route, rien ne lui résiste, rien ne peux l'abattre. On est silencieux, en masse, en nage, en joie, en rage. On est prêt. Fin prêt. Comme une chorégraphie millimétrée on se déploie devant la façade, la première vague s'élance. Je suis à la droite de Renly. Je le vois concentré, sourcils froncés. Tellement beau. Yeux de ciel d'été et sérénité concentrée. Tellement inébranlable. Je crois qu'on a tous l'impression que rien ne peux nous arrêter. Un groupe de super-héros. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, mains qui en tremblent presque. On se laisse enivrer par cette sensation de toute puissance. Quelques secondes de jouissance pure où on se laisse gagner par l'excitation avant de nous ressaisir et de nous concentrer pour être les plus rapides et les plus concentrés possibles, notre survie à tous en dépend.

La façade est constituée de quelques dizaines d'étages. Elle est semée de fenêtre et de balcons car la zone est habitée, il nous faut éviter certains endroits pour ne pas nous faire attraper trop tôt. Les derniers mètres sont fatiguant, on a tout donné. La dernière corniche est plutôt fine, voir même trop. Depuis mes premiers repérages à cet endroit j'en suis consciente mais cela ne m'effraie pas, j'ai pile les bonnes mensurations pour m'en sortir, j'attends le signal. Renly me fais signe, c'est le moment de s'assurer que le toit est libre. Je me détache du groupe. Extension, abdos qui bossent dur, dernier saut, maîtrise de l'atterrissage pour ne pas me fracturer la colonne vertébrale. Toit libre. Je tourne le dos au vide, je regarde le toit, je regarde devant moi, je domine les tours et le monde. Je suis la première à y poser les pieds et ça me grise. Je suis celle qui guide aujourd'hui, je suis celle qu'on suit pour quelques secondes. En quelques secondes j'ai l'impression de posséder l'univers. Tout me remonte en quelques instants. La cour de l'école où personne ne joue avec moi, les longs silences à tables quand maman me propose de fêter mon anniversaire, les regards des garçons, les yeux de Renly, l'odeur de papa quand il boit, mes mains qui ont mal après une longue journée de boulot. Je sens comme une consécration de tous les efforts, de tous ce que j'ai sacrifiés, de toutes les remarques que j'ai endurée pour arriver sur ce toit. Quelque chose de physique, un poids qui quitte mes épaules. Je souris, j'ai envie de crier. Je dois être sur le toit depuis une ou deux secondes quand Renly me hèle pour que je l'aide.

Il saute. Je tends le bras, prête à lui attraper le bras, à sentir sa peau chaude sèche sous mes doigts et son pouls. Peut-être même, dans son élan d'euphorie me serrera-t-il dans ses bras ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. Il doit donc sauter sur la dernière corniche, puis y prendre appuie pour arriver sur le toit et là je m'assurerais de son rétablissement. En un sourire qui se crispe lorsqu'il décolle, on se rend compte tous les deux qu'un détail nous avait échappé à tous. La corniche est trop mince. Je reste plus petite et plus fine qu'eux. Mes pieds pouvaient s'en sortir sur une surface inclinée comme celle-ci mais leurs grands pieds de mecs avec leurs immenses baskets n'ont juste aucune chance. Ma condition de fille m'a encore jouée un sale tour. Une seconde. Le temps de comprendre, une seconde de plus, de trop. Le pied ripe. On est suspendu tous les deux, il n'a pas encore tout compris, il sait juste que c'est finis. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis lente. Trop lente. Je m'étais chargée des repérages à cette hauteur, je n'avais pas pensée une seule seconde à vérifier ce point. Idiote. Stupide. Pataude Brienne. Inutile et laide. Comment avais-je pu espérer plus qu'une seconde que cela pourrait changer ? Quand je passe pile, les mecs ne passent pas, je suis et reste une fille. Pour ma plus grande haine.

Renly tombe. Le cri retentit.

Un hurlement de bête blessé. Repris par une meute en furie qui hurle son malheur. Repris par l'ambulance, repris par les médecins qui nous hurlent dessus notre inconscience. On s'éclipse avant l'arrivée de la police et de la famille. Renly était partit loin bien avant d'atterrir, c'est ce que je me répète pour éviter de penser au choc. Loras est défait, il ne parle pas, ne regarde que ses mains qu'il plie et déplie sans s'arrêter, comme s'il sentait encore le contact de son ami quelques secondes plus tôt. Je suis un zombie. On rentre à l'appartement. Je n'attends pas, je prends mes affaires. Je ne me sens pas capable de subir l'humiliation de me faire renvoyer de ma maison et surtout je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans une glace après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je suis responsable. Je le sais. J'étais sa garde, j'étais sa béquille, j'étais elle qui devait repérer. J'étais. Je déteste regarder derrière moi. Je déteste le passé. Je me déteste. J'ai toujours fui, toujours fais des dénis de ce que je trouvais trop difficile à supporter. Je fuis donc. L'appartement sans Renly n'étant plus qu'une coquille vide, mon protecteur n'étant plus là pour me garantir ma place. Il était seul sur le bail. Il avait hérité cette maison de sa grand-mère. La police nous cherchera sûrement si l'hôpital signal une mort suspecte. Je m'en moque. Les autres me regardent partir sans rien dire. Ils ne me regardent pas. Ils ne m'adressent pas la parole, ils me tiennent la porte. Je n'ai jamais eu ma place près d'eux, aujourd'hui en est la preuve, si je voulais une consécration, la voici. Je dégage.

Je pleure. En marchant, des larmes me glissent sur le visage, de grosses larmes silencieuses et humides. Je ne sais pas où aller, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment survivre à cette perte. J'ai vingt ans et l'impression d'en avoir quatre au grand maximum. Je suis perdue, glacée, seule, terrifiée par le monde. J'ai mal à la poitrine quand je respire, comme si un grand trou était creusé dans ma cage thoracique et me blessait quand j'ai la témérité de prendre une trop grande inspiration. La première nuit, les premiers jours, je les passe dans un égout. Je me planque en fait. Pas que je me rappelle de grand-chose vu le brouillard et l'état dans lequel je suis. Pour tout dire, je plane. Je me planque sous terre comme les dessins animés de mon enfance et je vole sous mon crâne. Je vole en éclat. Je vole tout court. Je fume. Odeur âcre dans les poumons, tête qui tourne, pieds qui ne répondent plus. Vodka bon marché. Je perds pieds. Le deuxième jour je me fais repérer par les rabatteurs d'êtres en perditions. On me tend mes premiers cachetons pour oublier. Mon premier jour m'a tellement usée que j'accepte. Mes souvenirs de Renly me faisant la leçon réapparaissent et s'efface au bout de quelques heures. Tout s'efface. Magie chimique. Pas de souvenirs du troisième jour. Si je devais résumer ce court séjour dehors je dirais que c'était de la peur. J'ai peur qu'on m'attrape et qu'on me jette dans une prison quelconque. J'ai peur qu'on me trouve, peur qu'on me démasque. Je sais que je le mérite. Je sais que je délire. Je sais que je suis en train de péter tout doucement les plombs mais c'est ma dernière solution pour repousser le traumatisme. Je passe quelques jours à me blinder. Je plane pendant plusieurs jours avec un unique cachet, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pris ce jour-là, je sais juste où trouver la personne qui me l'a tendu. Et c'est sans doute pire. Je dois encore fuir. Sinon je retournerais le voir. Une dame du samu social m'aiguille vers une maison en briques.

J'atterris dans un refuge pour femmes battues où on ne me pose aucune question. J'ai le droit de me laver, de choisir un lit, d'avoir un placard qui ferme à clés pour planquer mon paquetage. Je me réhabitue que difficilement à la réalité, je suis abrutie de chagrin et surtout je n'arrive pas trop à me faire à la discipline imposée du centre. On signale chaque sortie, chaque entrée. Les quinze premiers jours sont réservés à l'acclimatation, au retour à la vie. Ici il n'y a que des filles et je ne tarde pas à me rendre compte que le public est plus que varié. Les clandestines de mon type sont nombreuses. En fait ici on parle de femmes battues comme un concept général de filles qui ont souffert et qui veulent s'en sortir. Je trouve ça noble. Une petite bande de moineau dont certains ne savent même plus comment faire pour sortir sans se mettre à hurler. Bêtes blessées. Un genre de radeau de la dernière chance pour des putes, des esclaves de leurs vies, des fuyardes, des victimes de pervers narcissiques et d'hommes violents, des mamans sans enfants, des criminelles des fois même.

Le lieu est tenu par une Catelyn Stark. Visiblement un pseudo. Qui lui va comme un gant. Je ne tarde pas à l'appeler comme les autres, uniquement Madame. Elle a le regard hanté et les mains abîmées. Elle marche comme une reine dans son royaume, mais un royaume qui ne serait que ruines.

Retour douloureux au monde du dehors. Je ne parle pas. J'ai les lèvres comme scellées. Soudées. Je m'entraîne des heures et des heures pour tenter de dormir quelques heures pendant la nuit. Si je suis assez épuisée il peut d'écouler quelques heures avant que je ne réentende les cris. Quand les cris retentissent à nouveau je me lève et je fais à nouveau des pompes, des abdos, des tractions, des flexions. Je reste au centre. Je ne souris pas. On me laisse me retaper en silence. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. J'apprends dans les journaux que l'enterrement a eu lieu et que l'enquête est close. Les membres de la troupe sont tout de même recherchés car l'escalade des bâtiments de la ville est totalement prohibée par notre très chère législation. Mais bon, on a toujours été fichés, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Je ne veux toujours pas réapparaître. Je suis bien cachée du monde. Je me lie peu à peu avec madame Stark. Elle a perdu sa famille, elle est comme en exil loin de chez elle et des lieus qu'elle a aimé. Son mari est mort suite à une agression de ce qu'elle raconte. Un de ses fils est mort, il s'est jeté d'un toit très jeune. Elle a ouvert ce centre car ses deux filles ont disparues, une emportée par ses envies de découvrir le monde et l'autre par un fiancé violent. Elle sait qu'elle a perdu ses enfants peut-être pour toujours mais elle vient voir chaque nouvelle arrivante en personne pour s'assurer de ne pas les rater si un jour elles seraient amenées à repasser. Ici personne ne pose de questions, celle qui veut se raconte. J'écoute, je ne me raconte à personne. Madame devient un peu une amie, elle se repose sur moi, je lui rends des services. Tant qu'on ne me demande pas de sortir du centre je suis d'accord de tout faire même les tâches les plus ingrates. Je m'habitue au microcosme social qu'est ce lieu. Ma carcasse rassure les filles qui arrivent de lieu où elles n'avaient personne pour les défendre. Je ne tarde pas à devenir un genre de cerbère aux cheveux longs. Et tout le monde sait que cerbère ne parle pas. Il protège c'est tout.

Des fois, les ex-maris ou les familles et belles-familles des filles les retrouvent et veulent les emmener de force. J'interviens pour la première fois un soir vers deux heures du matin où les cris me réveillent. Madame a pour politique de ne pas appeler la police en général mais là elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers son téléphone. Je bondis. J'ai gagné ma place ici.

Le refuge s'appelle Winterfell, la police et la mairie sont au courant de son existence mais laissent à Madame le champ libre. Ils lui passent de temps en temps les descriptions des filles recherchées et obtiennent de loin en loin des mandats pour éplucher ses registres. L'instabilité psychologique des pensionnaires rendent service à la maison et permettent à certaines filles ne parlant pas vraiment français de passer des heures tranquilles avant de ressortir se heurter à la dureté des préfectures. Elles non plus ne parlent pas. Madame n'insiste jamais pour que les Gueules Cassées comme elles les appellent en référence aux soldats de la première Grande Guerre portent plainte mais je la vois souvent serrer les points et pincer les lèvres de rage quand une petite souris tout abimée franchie le pas de sa porte et lui dis qu'elle ne veut pas voir de flics. Les hôpitaux du coin envoient à Madame leurs cas les plus graves et les plus inquiétants. Les filles qui leur reviennent toutes les semaines avec de nouvelles chutes dans les escaliers et qui finissent par craquer dans les bras d'une infirmière. Madame les accueillent toutes avec bonté et respect. Mais sans pitié. Elle se repose un peu plus sur moi. Elle me demande conseil, elle me réveille quand les nouvelles arrivantes ont trop peur pour dormir et m'assigne à leur protection. Inutiles car dans la maison elles sont en sécurité mais efficaces sur elles devant ma carrure, elles se font peu à peu à la vie au centre. Mon côté sensei refait surface. Je mets en place un atelier d'initiation à la self-défense. Certaines de mes élèves ont le diable en elles et doivent à tout prix le faire sortir. Elles ne sont plus victimes, elles apprennent à se défendre et cela les remplit de joie. Je suis fière de moi de servir à quelque chose et d'elles de réussir à dépasser leurs conditions. Ces cours soignent le mal par le mal. L'apprentissage que je dispense ne permet pas de mettre l'agresseur hors d'état de nuire mais de se mettre soi-même rapidement en sécurité. J'insiste beaucoup là-dessus lors des cours. Je ne veux pas servir de tremplin pour la vengeance de ces filles, même si je me chargerais volontiers de certains de leurs ex. Le côté le plus dur ici c'est quand elles choisissent de repartir de là où elles viennent et qu'elles sont persuadées que ça fonctionnera. Madame Stark n'acceptent pas que ces filles-là reviennent, elle ne veut pas que les copains, maris, pères, mères, femmes nous retrouvent et nous fassent du mal. Elle vit au centre, comme un guetteur en haut de son arbre, elle attend que ses filles lui reviennent. Elle me fend le cœur. M'occuper des autres sous la canicule de plus en plus écrasante me permet de me retaper, de faire mon deuil, d'apprendre à relativiser. Je n'oublie pas et penser à Renly me crève encore la poitrine mais je me tourne vers les autres. Madame me regarde entraîner les filles de sa fenêtre et des fois, un vague sourire flotte sur ses lèvres quand pendant l'entraînement un éclat de rire retentit. Je suis de nouveau sur Terre, je suis descendue de mon nuage de malheur.

Le Ciel me manque. Son immensité, le danger, l'adrénaline. Je ne veux plus voir le crew, je veux juste voler de nouveaux. Je sors dans la rue. Je forme des filles à défendre le centre. Je fais des courses, je cours tous les matins. La course me redonne le sourire. Je transpire, je me défoule, je me donne à fond. Un jour j'arrive devant une vieille usine abandonnée. Je rebrousse chemin à toute vitesse. Effrayée par la pulsion qui m'a prise tout à coup. Mais le mal est fait. Pendant la nuit j'escalade le centre. Le toit me tend les tuiles qui tintent sous mes semelles, je regarde l'asphalte tout en dessous de moi et je me sens puissante. Je bats de nouveaux des ailes. Je dors sur le toit. Je ne veux plus jamais redescendre. La nuit est douce, froide, claire, étoilée pour une fois. Une nuit de petite lune. Je vois la ville, je vois les nuages, je vois les lumières. J'entends les craquements des bâtiments, la ville, le bruit des motards, les avions dans le ciel. Je sens le goudron qui refroidit de sa logue journée de canicule, la touffeur moite de la cité en dessous de moi qui dors, les odeurs de la hauteur tellement caractéristiques. Je sens le gravier sous mes pieds. Je m'enfonce un peu. Des pigeons dorment ici. J'en ai réveillés certains qui m'observe en roucoulants comme courroucés que j'ose interrompre leur repos. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. La rosée me remet debout, frigorifiée. Il est temps de partir. Je fais mon sac. Je dis au revoir à madame. A certaines filles. Elles me chuchotent des mots d'encouragements. Je promets à Madame que si d'aventure je croise ses filles je mes ramènerais jusqu'à elle de grès ou de force. Elle me confie une photo des deux petites. Qui ne le sont plus tant que ça mais qu'importe. Nous avons tous besoin d'espoir. Je sais que mon au revoir est un adieu, la règle est la même pour toutes. Si tu pars tu ne reviens pas. Point.

Je n'appelle pas ma mère, je ne retourne pas sur la tombe de Renly. Je dépose mon sac à la consigne de la gare routière. Je retourne à l'usine. Elle est squattée par une bande de jeunes qui n'ont pas l'air trop agressifs. Tant mieux. Tant pis. Je m'attaque à ma nouvelle façade. Seule c'est une expérience vraiment intéressante. L'adrénaline est décuplée je trouve. Je m'échine à grimper sur cette façade qui est plutôt dangereuse car elle n'a pas été refaite depuis une dizaine d'année et part un peu en lambeau. Je suis prudente. Je suis un peu rouillée mais je retrouve vite mes réflexes qui m'ont value ma place chez… Mes réflexes. Qui me sont bien utiles actuellement. C'est tout. Sur le toit, je domine l'après-midi moite et brûlant qui endort la ville. Sur le toit je fais quelque chose d'interdit à tout bon sportif qui se respecte. Je me roule un joint. Je le fume. Calmement. Seule. Sur mon toit. Et je reste là, pendant l'intervalle que le joint m'autorise. Je vole.

Je ne récupère pas mes affaires à la consigne. Je me débrouille. Je fais les poubelles des supermarchés le soir pour me nourrir. Je troc beaucoup de bouffe contre des choses qui peuvent me servir, notamment de quoi fumer et du talc pour mes mains. Je passe plus de la moitié de mon temps à courir de toits en toits. Je ne redescends que pour manger et me procurer le nécessaire. Une vie qui n'en est pas une. Je dors dans les parcs la journée, la nuit je cours, je marche, je hurle à la lune comme une louve blessée. Je cherche dans chaque jeune fille que je croise les traits de madame. Je fuis comme la peste mes anciens quartiers et je bénis le ciel de vivre dans une grande agglomération. Les toits et le rêve m'ouvrent les bras. J'en profite allègrement. Je ne veux jamais redescendre.

Plus le temps passe, plus j'aime découvrir de nouveaux bâtiments, pas seulement pour les escalader, mais aussi pour les visiter. J'apprends à crocheter des fenêtres dans les vieilles usines plutôt que de les briser, à repérer les systèmes d'alarmes et je fais la connaissance des tagueurs. Ils connaissent tous les endroits désaffectés et abandonnés de la ville. Ils connaissent les planques, les repères des camés et des groupes trop violents pour moi seule. Je finis par devenir connue chez eux. Ils m'appellent le Chevalier Errant. Ils se passent le mot. Ils savent que je suis seule, réglo, que je ne cherche pas la baston et que je ne suis même pas voleuse. Pourtant les voleurs sont légions dans ce monde suspendu.

Voleurs de cuivres, de métal, de méthane, de bonbonne de gaz, de bois, de meubles, d'argents, de fringues, d'affaires, de bombes

aérosols et même des squatteurs de maisons endormie. Sans parler des pilleurs d'appartements de vacances ou d'appartement tout court. Les réseaux sont foisons, je me mêle à la foule des rapaces qui hantent les toits. Je ne fraye pas avec la racaille. Je ne dois pas. Pourtant je leur ressemble de plus en plus. Seul mon esprit me différencie d'eux. Mes actes, ma tenue, tout est pareil. Je ne suis pas une voleuse mais je crochète allègrement. Je sais que le jour où je me ferais prendre on croira à un cambriolage mais l'adrénaline est trop bonne pour que je puisse m'en priver à cause des risques.

Je sais que Madame serait déçue car je ne cherche plus du tous ses filles, je ne fais plus attention à moi, je ne fais plus attention à ce que je fais, j'enfreins la loi, voir même des lois constitutionnelles comme la propriété privée chaque putain de jour mais cela ne m'arrête pas. Ne m'arrête plus. J'ai besoin de ma dose de nuage. Quitte à décevoir des fantômes je m'en tape.

* * *

Fin du deuxième élément. On se retrouve bientôt pour le troisième ! Si une remarque vous vient n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ou tout simplement si ça vous a plu... Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer aussi !


	3. Troisième élément : L'Eau

Troisième élément, ça a mis son temps mais je ne sais visiblement écrire que quand j'ai milles autres choses à faire. Bravo moi. Bonne lecture. 29/03/2016

* * *

Eau

* * *

Je n'avais pas encore pris conscience au début de ma descente des paliers de la déchéance combien le Ciel allait se montrer avare de gentillesse à mon égard. Pour un beau ciel tu paies. Tout se paie. Et je paie. Cher. Ma liberté.

Je cherche l'eau. J'ai soif. Quand tu vis dehors, quand tu passes ta vie entière à courir entre un point a et un point b, quand tu cherches à échapper à la flicaille, quand tu décides de t'installer dans un bâtiment ou que tu erres dans les rues en attendant l'ouverture des foyers de secours, le problème primordial, plus que la bouffe encore c'est l'eau. L'eau en hiver c'est une malédiction. T'es sous la pluie acide de pollution, t'as froid, t'es glacé jusqu'aux os et ta langue est en plomb, t'es sous le cagnard de l'été, tu trouves des fontaines publiques installées par les communes pour les habitants. Et le samu social te donne des bouteilles.

Mais en hiver, personne ne te donne de l'EAU. Personne ne se rappelle de la soif en hiver. La bouffe, tu trouves. Tu voles. Tu fais les poubelles. Mais l'eau… va pas boire n'importe quoi n'importe où, tu risquerais de comprendre le terme « empoisonnement ». si tu ne connais pas, tu ne bois pas. Trop de microbes humains sur les bouteilles inconnues, l'hépatite te guettes ma grande. J'ai envie de me laver. Mon royaume de solitude et de ciel pour une vraie douche. Pas une douche de trois minutes, pas une douche publique, pas une douche à moitié glaciale, avec une eau douteuse, pas une eau d'un bac qui ramasse la pluie sale, pas une douche tellement douteuse que du doutes t'y débarrasser de quoi que ce soit à part de ta dignité, non. Une vraie douche. Avec une serviette en épongé après et la possibilité de s'asseoir deux minutes avant de remettre les habits sales de la veille, de l'avant-veille et du jour encore d'avant.

Mon royaume de souvenirs pour un bain. Brienne à soif. Brienne est sale. Brienne dépasse de plus en plus de stade de la déchéance et se parle à elle-même. Bientôt la folie*. Encore plus que moche, sale.

Tu pues ma fille !

Je ne sens plus ma propre odeur, je sais juste au regard des gens que je frôle que je pue. Comme un putain de tas de merde. La première répulsion à l'égard des gens de la rue vient de leur odeur. C'est la première chose aussi qui différencie un être humain aisé et d'un autre qui survit péniblement. L'eau est chère, la douche un luxe, et en hiver quand tu la prends froide elle devient une punition. Et c'est vraiment difficile à supporter. La première impression que l'on a des gens est en réalité olfactive. Ton odeur te précède, elle t'annonce et elle te suit. Certaines femmes laissent dans leur sillage un léger ou capiteux parfum de fruit, de musc ou de fleurs. Pas moi, petite Brienne. Brienne se parle à elle-même, elle devient narrateur de sa propre mémoire, je me déclame des grands soliloques ou des rengaines interminables des mêmes termes, sans cesse répété, rabâché, comme une poésie du primaire ou une leçon du lycée. En ce moment mes mots qui me hurlent dessus, que je me hurle dessus ne sont pas très joyeux, la faute au temps il parait. Ils sont partout les mots, dans la bouche des gens, dans les télés et les journaux, et ils adorent répéter que la grisaille les déprime. Viens vivre dans le ciel, tu ne grisailleras plus, viens vivre dans la rue, tu ne te plaindras plus. Nous on déteste l'hiver parce qu'il nous tue. Vraiment. Des bataillons de miséreux décimés par les grands froids, mourant sur un trottoir, culbuté par les flics en fin de journée, ramassé par le secours populaire, des anonymes. Enterrés ou pas, jamais de déclaration de décès si tu n'as pas la bonne idée de mourir avec tes papiers dans la poche, si quelqu'un n'a pas la bonne idée de les voler avant qu'on ne ter amasse. On repère les nouveaux comme ça, ils se font tout voler les premières semaines, la dégradation commence là, tu n'as plus d'identité, tu n'es plus rien, même pas un numéro de sécu parce que tu l'as perdu.

Tu fais peur, t'es laide et tu chlingues. Comme un camion d'éboueur. Comme une benne à ordure, comme…. Comme rien. Tu pues, comme la rue.

Mais se laver c'est ne plus savoir résister par la suite. Même quand on me propose une douche de pitié potentiellement pas trop crade, je sais que je dois refuser. Tu te laves, tu te rappelles de l'odeur de la civilisation, et tu ne supportes plus celle de la rue, il faut te réhabituer. Et c'est vraiment dur. Il faudrait réapprendre à chaque lavage complet, ce qu'est l'odeur de tes fringues, l'odeur de l'endroit où tu vies, l'odeur de ce que tu manges sans y penser. Alors il faut que j'apprenne à supporter cette pestilence permanente. Hygiène minimale pour protéger ma santé, le reste va suivre. Retour au moyen-âge, comme un chevalier qui n'enlève pas son armure de la semaine. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. Mon côté féminin certainement, ou une dernière parcelle de snobisme contre laquelle je n'arrive pas à lutter, contre laquelle je ne veux pas lutter parce que cela voudrait dire que je suis passée de l'autre côté pour de bon. Parce que cela voudrait dire que je suis ce de quoi j'ai l'air, une clocharde puante.

J'étais laide, je le suis toujours, je m'y suis faite, un genre de damnation pour une vie antérieure ou pour ma vie actuelle je ne sais pas mais je sentais toujours bon. J'étais propre, rutilante, je compensais ma sale gueule par mon hygiène de vie.

Il faut quand même noter une chose importante. Puer pour une fille de la rue c'est survivre aussi. Même aussi repoussante que moi, dans une atmosphère de relâchement, d'abandon et de solitude, dans ces groupuscules de violences, une jolie fille bien propre n'a aucune chance Aucune chance pour sa vertu, pour sa vie, pour ses cheveux, pour ses dents, pour sa vie. Moi on se demande si je tiens plus de la créature des enfers ou de l'homme plus que de la fille. Pour une fois que ça me sert à quelque chose. Et même comme ça, je me bats fréquemment pour mon honneur. Alors je me travestie de plus en plus, je rentre les épaules, j'écarte les jambes, je garde la tête baissée et j'attends de voir si l'hésitation qu'on a sur ma qualification sexuelle va empêcher l'autre en face de moi qui me jauge à attaquer ou le pousser à vérifier.

Je ne m'éloigne pas des villes.

J'attends noël. J'attends les départs en familles, les vacances au ski, les poubelles remplies et les bonnes actions de fin d'année. Ne pas rester dans les mêmes quartiers, ne pas devenir l'habituée du perron de monsieur michel. C'est se couper d'une source de revenu mais c'est permettre aussi de ne pas se faire ramasser par les flics. Et de ne pas attendrir qui que ce soit. Je préfère. Je me rapproche du centre. Je cherche les bâtiments abandonnés, isolation urbaine dans cette prolifération et ce surpeuplement permanent. Appartements squats. Ilots de solitudes. La cours des miracles. Jamais inoccupés d'ailleurs. Je me force à rester civile et à ressentir brièvement des sentiments de pitié en laissant la place des fois aux familles. Pitié pour les enfants avec leurs grands yeux qui ont peur de dormir à même le sol. Pitié. C'est moi qui aie pitié d'eux. Il y a toujours plus misérables que soit. Je m'endurcie d'autant plus dans mes dernières parcelles de bonté. Comme les autres qui portent des responsabilités. Les pères et les mères, les ainés aux regards fermés. Responsables. Désemparés. Sous responsabilité. Trop de responsabilité pour des si petits corps. Je ne sais pas comment ils assument autant. Je refuse de me lier. Mon côté chevalier me pousse violemment à proposer protection aux plus faibles, à les accompagner là où ils vont, car nous sommes tous à la recherche de quelque chose, mais j'ai moi aussi un but. Et il y à le danger du groupe aussi. Le groupe est visible, le groupe est soumis aux failles de ses membres, le groupe est fort des fois mais il se délite trop facilement. Entrer dans un groupe c'est risquer de le perdre. Je refuse de perdre encore mon groupe, ma meute, mon clan. Connaitre le groupe c'est ne plus savoir la solitude, c'est encore devoir tout réapprendre et je ne m'en sens pas capable. De plus, puis-je vraiment me déclarer habilitée à veiller sur qui que ce soit, moi qui ait causé la perte des miens, puis-je vraiment exposer les autres à ce risque ? je m'écarte. Pas des villes J'aime la ville. La ville me permet de maintenir un contact avec la vie et surtout qui dit ville dit magasins et les magasins permettent la survie. Non. Je m'éloigne des gens. Ils me fuient et je les fuie. De plus en plus. Pas de contact, pas d'amis. Les amis n'existent pas dans la rue. Jamais. Du profit et de l'intérêt c'est tout. Le plus fort se fait soutenir par les plus faibles en échange de leur protection. Féodalité des liens. Un vassal et des suzerains. Je suis forte, je suis maligne, je ne m'attire que la haine. Haine des hommes quand ils voient que je ne respecte pas ma condition de femme, que je ne respecte pas les conditions et les cases des codes de la rue.

Insoumise Brienne.

Refus des codes. Encore et toujours. Brienne. Je ne sais plus poser ma pensée, j'ai l'esprit qui divague au fur et à mesure des jours. Je me parle à moi-même, je n'ouvre pas la bouche j'ai la voix enrouée en permanence, si je ne me parle pas à moi-même rien ne stimule mon cerveau. Je réponds par des grognements, je passe à l'état de larve marchante et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur.

Je cherche de l'eau. J'ai soif, parler c'est avoir soif. Je cherche de l'eau. J'ai envie de réapprendre à pleurer. De l'eau pour mon cœur de pierre s'il vous plait messieurs-dames. Je ne parle et n'exprime rien, j'ai envie de savoir à nouveau m'exprimer. Ma vie est vide. Je ne me parle plus à moi-même, je n'ai plus rien à penser, ressasser mes erreurs et revivre seconde après seconde le moment où j'ai foiré ma vie. De plus en plus.

Je pourrais parler des heures de cette immobilité interne, de mes états de prostrations qui durent des fois des jours entiers. Je me chante des chansons dans ma tête pour me te nir éveillée. Des comptines surtout. Brienne veut de nouveau avoir quatre ans. Brienne veux redevenir une enfant.

Des voix dans ma tête. Qui me susurrent des insanités et des regrets. Qui veulent que je saute. Que je saute dans le vide entre les immeubles et que je me laisse planer. Jusqu'au sol.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Je fais de moins attention à moi. Les voix me hantent. Je ne lis plus les panneaux devant les tabacs et les marchands de journaux qui me permettaient avant de savoir dans quel monde je vivais, de sentir la vie qui se poursuivait autour de moi. Je ne le fait plus. Je ne le veux plus. Je ne veux plus rien. Brienne n'a plus de désir. Brienne existe de moins en moins. Brienne transparente dans la foule, je sentirais moins mauvais on ne me verrait même pas.

Pas de transports en commun, tout à pied, pour s'épuiser. Ne pas s'arrêter. Jamais. C'est comme dans le blizzard, si tu t'arrêtes tu meurs. C'est comme ça. Pas le choix. Tu continues encore et encore. Pour toujours ? Je ne sais plus les jours, je sais juste les nuits, je ne sais pas les week-ends ou le nom du jour de la semaine, les dates les heures, tout se mélange. Je ne sais plus. Se répéter chaque jour comment tu t'appelles. J'ai l'estomac qui doit faire la taille d'une noisette tellement il est vide et creux. La douleur permanente de la faim n'est plus une douleur. Elle est là. Tout simplement. C'est comme ça, on s'habitue tellement qu'elle finit par faire partie de toi. Mal aux dents des fois. En même temps mon hygiène étant ce qu'elle est je respecte mon émail d'avoir si bien tenu le coup jusque-là. Ou alors j'ai tellement mal que je ne le sais plus. Je suis anesthésiée. Brienne le fantôme.

Et un jour voilà ce qu'il m'arrive.

J'ai envie de tenter quelque chose de fou, un cadeau de noel de moi à moi. Brienne se fait plaisir. Et comment se faire plaisir quand on a zéro budget et zéro attention pour les biens matériels ? Brienne bricole. Alors je me suis offerte un petit plaisir interdit, quand ils seront tous en train de digérer leur réveillon ou trop saouls pour se rendre compte de l'ombre qui passe, je vais escalader un des immeubles centraux de la ville. Le plus haut, meilleure vue sur les lumières de la Cité qui festoie. Dangereux, risqsué, un suicide que je m'offre en beauté. Un genre e croisade en solitaire. J'attends. Je guette. Je cache mon sac, je mange « léger ». Mais je mange. Un vrai repas. Encore un luxe. Le cadeau va être incroyable pour me syeux, je vais me nourrir du paysage. J'en ai marre de l'absence de challenge. Envie d'escalader pour le plaisir, pas pour chercher un refuge. Juste pour le plaisir de grimper. Juste pour le plaisir de m'amuser. Sans utilité. Dans la rue tout doit être utile. Et là, je fais quelque chose de stupide et de dangereux. Pour me rappeler ce que c'est le Parkour brut. Sans artifice. Et puis il y a longtemps que je suis invisible, j'ai envie de faire un coup d'éclat. Juste pour mon égo. Voilà.

L'ascension est facile. Immeuble à pignon. J'ai pris côté cours, quand je serais assez haut je tournerais côté rue. Façade avant de l'immeuble. J'emmerde la loi, les codes, mes codes, mes règles de conduites, ce soir je veux me faire peur. Et tant qu'à mourir ou se faire arrêter au moins j'aurais finie avec ce stade dégradant de la rue. Je ne sais pas si je me fais plaisir ou si je me détruis. Je ne sais pas si je peux me faire plaisir autrement qu'en me détruisant. J'ai les muscles qui brûlent, le cœur qui bat, l'adrénaline est de retour. Les premiers étages je les « avale » rapidement. Vers le dixième, je ralentis, je me permets quelques pauses pour respirer, surtout ne pas regarder le paysage, ça gâcherait la surprise. Ne pas regarder l'ascension. On regarde juste vers le haut. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Regarder en haut. Flicaille et concierge peuvent aller au diable j'ai envie de respirer plus haut que le mur.

Et au seizième voilà ce qu'il m'arrive. Il est trois heures du matin, la nuit de noël. Et la fenêtre est ouverte. il fait froid pourtant. Curieux. Encore Plus curieux, aucun son ne provient de l'appartement. Un imprudent ou une visite impromptue ? Au seizième ce serait bizarre quand même. Non ?

Et quand j'arrive à la hauteur de la fenêtre voilà ce qu'il m'arrive. Il est en noir. Il sort de l'appartement. Et il m'écrase douloureusement les phalanges en prenant appui sur le pignon sous la fenêtre. Je grogne.

Il est surprit.

En même temps c'est surprenant, les façades de grands immeubles sont rarement des boulevards fréquentés. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il remonte dans l'appartement. Son sac cliquette. Objets de valeurs envolées pour la famille du seizième. Je monte jusqu'à lui.

Et sur le rebord de fenêtre du seizième voilà ce qu'il m'arrive. Il est beau. Foutrement beau. Dangereusement beau. Je suis de plus en plus consciente de ma laideur, de mon odeur. Il a eu un mouvement de recul en me voyant. Connard.

 **« - Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? » je rêve. Je rêve. Je rêve. Dites le moi que je rêve. Mais quel culot ! « - Désolée de vous décevoir monseigneur –le bonnet doit faire effet il ne me remet pas. Ou alors il m'insulte, ce qui est fort probable au vu du sourire sarcastique qui tord son visage d'ange- mais l'appartement présent est vide depuis quelques minutes de tout intérêt ». C'est quoi ce délire bizarre de parler comme au moyen-âge ?**

 **« - Je préfère voler du panorama. Merci de vous inquiéter de ma subsistance**

 **\- Du panorama ?**

 **\- J'escalade. J'observe. Je vole de la vue.**

 **\- Original. Et peu lucratif s'il en est, vous mangez comment ? A moins que votre tenue ne parle d'elle-même et que vous ne mangiez pas. Vous devriez songer à la reconversion, on se fait pas mal de petits gueuleton de Prince avec une soirée comme celle-ci. »**

Connard.

 **«- Seules les femmes me regardent avec tant de haines dans les yeux. C'est original de voir un homme s'en charger pour une fois.**

 **\- Aucune originalité pour ce soir alors «**

Et je le dépasse. Et j'essaie de continuer ma montée royale. Connard. Voleur. Je ne volerai jamais plus rien. Je mangerais au secours populaire. Quitte à bouffer de la pisse, je préfère éviter de me rapprocher de cette classe sociale. Caste de bourgeoisie de la misère. Les rois de la rue. Ils nous vendent des images de vie meilleure, surtout aux plus jeunes et constituent des armées de pickpockets. Rabatteurs. Proxénète des enfants. Ca escalade des façades mais c'est une autre chevalerie. Nous les légitimes et eux les violeurs d'intimité. Ils assassinent le mot Parkour, escalader sans vandaliser. Un sport, un art. Que ces espèces de rats transforment en moyen pour dévaliser es honnêtes ou plus ou moins honnêtes gens. Qui ne se doutent de rien en tout cas. Qui ont confiance en leur maison. Bref. Je me perds. Pousse-toi.

 **« - putain mais quel con ! »** il m'a attrapé par le bras et nous avons manqué de choir comme des cendres de cigarettes vers le trottoir.

 **« - Peste ! En voilà un langage fort peu châtié dans la bouche de ce qui se dit être une femme. Le plus triste restant que c'est la plus longue diatribe dont vous avez pu m'honorer ce soir."**

Connard.

Et voilà, il reprend son monologue. "- **C'est qu'on s'ennuie facilement en faisant cavalier seul, je vais me joindre à vous**.

 **-Ah non** ! –un cri, un seul, alors que nous sommes a proximité de centaines d'oreilles qui ne doivent pas nous entendre sous aucun prétexte. Sa main sur ma bouche. Contact. Danger. Mon cœur a un raté.

 **-On se taille ! »** effectivement il est temps. Au 15é il y a du mouvement vers la fenêtre. On repart en accéléré.

L'ascension redevient une course-poursuite. Jusqu'au vingtième on ne parle plus. Il est doué cet aboutis. Et vraiment très beau. Grand. Fin. Blond. Sculpté. Blond. Blond. Blond. De grandes mains. De beaux yeux. Antithèse de mon amour défunt. Mais si beau. Quand mon amour dégageait la bonté, lui n'est que sarcasme. Danger. Les blonds sont des vicieux. Les hommes trop beaux sont mauvais. Toxiques. A fuir. Trop sûrs d'eux. Pas assez de place pour les autres dans leur vie.

25ème étage.

Pas un mot.

Je saute sur le toit. Il fait de même, un petit effet de style pour me faire enrager. Comment peut-on être si fat ? Je sais déjà la réponse, il suffit d'avoir sa gueule à ce con.

 **« - je suis Jaime. Légende urbaine et prince des voleurs. Je faisais partie des affiliées des chevaliers d'or, avant de décider de poursuivre ma route seule. Plus de sous. Moins de concurrence. Plus de liberté de mouvements et aucuns comptes à rendre à personne. Je suis en quête de pouvoir et de richesses. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

 **\- Brienne. Je faisais partie des brigades de l'arc-en-ciel quand ils existaient encore.**

 **\- Oh.. Un bien triste incident que cette chute tragique, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Pour nous oui, pour vous je sais que non.**

 **\- Effectivement, nous avons fêté la chute du prince à la guilde, les vieilles rancœurs ont la peau dure. »**

J'ai envie de le frapper. Tellement fort. Tellement longuement. Que sa belle gueule ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il le sent. Baisse les yeux. Garde un sourire sardonique mais baisse les yeux. J'ai envie de le frapper. J'ai envie qu'il me frappe. Et voilà je perds la boule. J'avais perdu l'habitude des contacts sociaux et des rencontres avec les gens des guildes. Les autres compagnies. Mon dieu, cet indécrottable bavard ne va pas me lâcher je le sens.

« **\- quel est ton but Brienne ?**

 **-Je suis chargée d'une mission par ma Dame. Je lui dois lui retrouver ses filles.**

 **\- Une récompense à la clé ?**

 **\- De la reconnaissance sans doute et un repas chaud.**

 **-Peste ! Voilà un bien grand luxe. »**

Allez pars. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi à ma solitude.

Je vais chercher avec vous. Un repas, de al reconnaissance, de quoi accroitre ma réputation. Je connais ta dame. Bien trop connue de nos services dans les guildes, elle nous vide nos rues de nos filles. Je te propose un marché, a qui les trouvera le premier ? tous les coups sont permis.

Me voilà engagée dans une course au trésor que je n'ai aps acceptée, jointe à une quête qui n'ets pas la mienne. Oh Madamame, pourquoi suis-je d'une telle loyauté, il est a peu près aussi beau qu'exécrable...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A la prochaine !


End file.
